


Cutie Jail

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Mark IV Fills [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Family Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: While they're supposed to be assembling a crib, instead Tony and baby Morgan get stuck in cutie jail.  Oh, whatever will they do?
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Mark IV Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894204
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Cutie Jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newnewyorker93 (remreader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/gifts).



> Thank you to Faustess for being my beta!
> 
> This was written for my TSB square K1 - Prison
> 
> Title: Cutie Jail  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Card Number: 4034  
> Square Filled: K1 - Prison  
> Ship: Pepperony, Iron Family  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: family fluff and silliness  
> Summary: Tony and Morgan are stuck in cutie jail. Oh, whatever will they do?  
> Word Count: 810

Tony Stark was a genuinely certified genius, and definitely one of the top five smartest people in the world. He could mentally break down just about any kind of machinery to its base components and put it back together again better than before.

That didn’t seem to hold true for baby cribs, however, not even when he gave up and actually read the instructions that came in the box. Or tried to read them, he wasn’t exactly fluent in Japanese or horribly translated English. Clearly not enough machinery involved, because he was stumped as he stared at the half-assembled crib.

“Should have gotten that Ikea crib, at least that would have come with pictures,” Tony said conversationally to Morgan as the six-month-old laid on a blanket spread out the floor nearby and nommed at her spill-proof sippy cup of juice. "You might have to stay in that bassinet forever. You'll just have to stay tiny and cute for the rest of your adorable life." He set down the allen wrench that came with the crib, keeping his shoulder braced against the front of it while he scooted the flimsy instructions toward her. “What do you make of those, sprout?”

Morgan, who was always ever so delighted at the prospect of getting her little fingers on anything paper, rolled to her tummy and seized it instantly, shoving the closest bit directly into her mouth.

“You know what, I agree. Punish those instructions, you tell them what’s what.”

While Morgan worked her way through disintegrating the large, thin sheet of useless instructions, Tony worked around her and managed to get the front of the crib attached to the sides. He burst out laughing however, when he realized that Morgan was on the other side of it, and looking at her between the slats of the crib very much made it look like the baby had been imprisoned for crimes against unintelligible instructions (some of which was hanging out of the corner of her mouth, drenched in drool and gummed to mush).

“Oh no! Goona’s in cutie jail!” 

At her father’s laughter and teasing tone, Morgan, who had rolled onto her back again, giggled and waved her arms before getting distracted by the remains of the instructions stuck to her hands.

Still chuckling, Tony went around to join his daughter, stretching out on his side on the floor next to her and picking shreds of paper out of her mouth. “Think they learned their lesson, hm? Did you show those instructions who’s the boss?”

Morgan burbled back, and the two carried on their conversation as Tony counted the remaining bolts and screws, and the remaining holes in the crib, utterly confused at the profusion of extra holes that he had no idea what to do with.

The sound of footsteps drew Tony’s head around, and he grinned as he looked up at Pepper through the slats in the crib. “Help, mama, help! We’re stuck in cutie jail!”

She giggled as she crouched down next to the half-assembled crib. “An appropriate name for it, to be sure. Good to see you two are working hard in here.”

Morgan had heard her mama, and she squawked until Tony sat her up and scooted her around so she could see. Her little face broke into a huge, gummy smile, and she grabbed at the slats of the crib as she cooed with delight.

Pepper leaned down to dot kisses all over Morgan's chubby fingers and sneak her hand through the slats to tickle her belly. “I hope this doesn’t offend you, but I’m going to have to execute a jailbreak.”

Rolling over on his back and still grinning up at his wife as he kept a supporting hand on Morgan, Tony winked. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup. Somebody needs to get ready for naptime, and I need kisses.”

Tony looked very pleased at that, even doing a little wiggle of satisfaction. “Then by all means, please do execute your unlawful plan. And then once one dastardly criminal is taking her nap, you can have your way with the other one.”

His yelp of dismay when Pepper sprung Morgan out of jail but not him was accompanied by both of his girls laughing.

“Unfair! Foul! You can’t rescue only one cutie from cutie jail, we’re a matched set!”

“I’ll come back for you, honey. Stay strong.” Pepper replied dryly, though she was unable to hide her giggle when Tony started dragging Morgan’s abandoned juice cup against the slats of the crib like a tin cup, forlornly singing, _“Nobody knoooows the trouble I’ve seeeeen.”_

She whispered conspiratorially to her daughter as she headed to the changing table, “Your daddy is the most ridiculous man I’ve ever known in my life, and I love him so much.”

Morgan burbled her agreement around the fist she had shoved in her mouth, a scrap of crib instructions still clinging to her wet chin.


End file.
